1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a valve unit comprising a housing, a flap arranged rotatably in the housing and connected to a flap shaft is supported in the housing, an electric motor for driving the flap shaft, and a transmission arranged between the electric motor and the flap shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves of this type are used, for example, as exhaust gas valves in motor vehicles and are known. Because of the high temperatures in the engine compartment or in the valve unit, thermally induced expansions occur, so that the shafts of the valve unit are no longer aligned accurately with respect to one another. The results are increased wear, which is detrimental to the service life of the valve unit, and the associated increased difficulty in transmitting the rotational movement from the electric motor to the flap, resulting in increased power consumption of the electric motor.